<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser tag. by NyanPug204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586507">Laser tag.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanPug204/pseuds/NyanPug204'>NyanPug204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Completely Innocent, Everyones mentioned but they aren't in much, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I can't escape Karlnap, Laser Tag, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Pining, Pls they're so cute, They're In Love Your Honor, This is cliche asf, i love them, i'm tired okay, idk what to tag, okay thats enough tags, shortish, sorry - Freeform, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanPug204/pseuds/NyanPug204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey- hey Karl, ahah let’s think this through okay?”</p><p>Sapnap lifted both of his hands up, dropping his plastic gun on the floor, flinching at the sound but it didn’t break. Karl seemed to stop in his tracks, he wasn’t too far, if Sapnap tried to run past him he’d just get shot again, that would be fatal for his score. He offered the other man a nervous grin, he wasn’t good at acting or hiding his nerves, so it was all clear for Karl to see.</p><p>-</p><p>Or</p><p>Sapnap really doesn't want to loose laser tag but Karl finds him alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser tag.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt- ‘Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner, kiss me, shoot me then walk away.’</p><p>This is not an original idea lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap wasn’t sure how he’d even got into this situation, back up against a pitch black wall, the white shirt he was wearing glowing light purple under the ultraviolet lights, the occasional laser beam cutting through the dense fog from the smoke machines. He was aware of his surroundings, the adrenaline flooding through his body making him nearly shaky, he was usually used to these levels of adrenaline, but there was something about this place that just made him go </span>
  <em>
    <span>feral.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d shot about twenty or so people by now, and not been shot once, but now he was away from everyone else, they were all in another area of the arena, while he was cornered in an area that was filled with luminescent barrels that were meant to resemble nuclear waste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had upon his first visit to one of these arenas as a child to not question the vibrant decorations they had up, usually they were strange, everything bright and the faint yelling, or loud yelling, the smell of smoke and flash of lasers, it all felt like home to him. Why? Maybe it was that he was absolutely incredible at the game, he used to play with Dream all the time and they’d gotten themselves a real reputation in their hometown, when they met George a few years later and started playing with them, they were known as the ‘Dream team’. They’d offered for Bad to join their little team during team games, but Bad had declined them and said he’d rather team with his other friend, Skeppy. Bad said they were just friends, but it was blatantly obvious that they were dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was brought back to reality as he heard footsteps behind him, great, just as he was resting. The bad thing about singles games was that all of his friends were absolutely ruthless, they’d try to kill each other without any hesitance or mercy, got in their way and they’d just shoot you. Of course there were some exceptions, like Bad was usually less aggressive, George would just focus on dodging more than shooting so he was easier to avoid, mostly thanks to Dream targeting the hell out of him. Flirty mother fuckers. He took a moment, tilting his head back against the wooden plank behind him, he’d thought he was right at the edge of the arena, apparently he was completely wrong. Someone was there, he had to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took a moment to recall who was with him, and what to look out for to be able to identify them. He’d taken time to learn everyone's strengths and weaknesses, usually he’d go in with blind confidence, yelling and shooting, but with the amount of people he could embarrass himself in front of, he’d learnt his way around people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, he was one of the tallest there, making him a bigger target, he was also wearing a green jumper and boy do those stand out in the light. He’d also been dumb enough to wear a white mask over his mouth and nose, that really stood out, he was wearing white too, yes, but Dream had two bright things. Dream was quick, tactical and smart, but he was confident and tended to target George, loudly. George, smaller, harder to hit, quiet until he figured out Dream was chasing him, the only thing that stood out on his clothing was the white logo surrounded by red, so harder to see. But he had shit stamina. Bad, massive sucker for Skeppy, feels bad after shooting people and tended to scream whenever he heard bad language used, but he was surprisingly skilled with a laser gun and good at dodging. Skeppy, he’d barely seen him, so sneaky as hell, but he stuck by Bad way too much to try and farm points from Bad simping, Sapnap knew he’d apologise later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity, loud, extremely loud, like you could hear him clearly across the arena. However being quite short and scarily quick he was really hard to hit, really hard. Tommy and Tubbo, they tended to protect each other until Tubbo had broken off and gone on a massive killing spree, and Tommy was really loud whenever he hit someone, the confidence clearly going to his head. Wilbur, quiet until hit since he will get extremely loud, just for a moment. He clearly knows what he’s doing, he thinks out each move before executing it, but it didn’t help him when being rushed. Techno… Techno scared Sapnap, he was too nervous to look into what he could do, but he was more than sure Techno hadn’t been shot once, like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap paused as he caught a glimpse of a brightly coloured hoodie, similar to the greens, purples and oranges of the neon lights surrounding them. He didn’t even need to think about who it was, he already knew, the hoodie stood out a scary amount in the lights, making it appear to be almost glowing. As fast as it was there, it was gone, the layout of the arena making it possible. This area was the most built up, walls and barrels available to be hidden behind, it was also the darkest area. Most of the walls in other areas were coated in spray paint that glowed in the lights bouncing off of it. A loud yell from the other side of the arena made him jump, it was George screaming at Dream again, most likely either being cornered or already shot, he could faintly hear the wheezing laugh following it, Sap knew his friends too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tapping sound to the side of him broke him from his daze, turning his head in the direction the sound was coming from. He didn’t know what the other was doing or if he even knew he was there, if he didn’t know this was Sapnaps chance. You see, there were only two people Sapnap hadn’t been able to shoot yet, Techno, he was sure that wouldn’t happen, and Karl. And no doubt this was Karl, the hoodie was a dead giveaway. He shuffled, pushing himself from the wall, ignoring the faint sound of his plastic chest plate shuffling around, he was required to wear it, since it had the sensors on that caught the lasers and kept track of your points. It was annoying, but at least it wasn’t restricting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped backwards slowly, making his way around the corner and along the wall, away from where he thought Karl was. Sapnap let a grin appear on his face as he continued backing up, teaming was forbidden in this mode, so he doubted that Karl was with anyone else, and the amount of noise from the other side of the arena was a dead giveaway that most of them were over in that direction. He didn’t speak, he wasn’t stupid, if he said a single word it would echo slightly and Karl would be alerted to his presence. He had a simple plan, sneak up behind him and shoot him from behind, say something in his ear just to stroke his own ego then get the fuck out of there before Karl could shoot him back. Confidence rushed to his head as he replayed his plan over and over in his head. He always flirted with Karl, and he wasn’t sure if it was platonic or just flirting, he believed it was starting to border on just actual flirting, but he wasn’t too sure and didn’t want to rush into any accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap caught the back of Karl he had to stop himself from gasping in surprise, ducking behind a wall with just the top of his head poking out, he had to be careful with his shirt being so bright, Karl sometimes blended into the background, but his own shirt was white and stood out clear as day. He kept his eyes on the other, watching as he kept the gun loosely in one hand, Karl probably thought he was alone given how relaxed he seemed, but Sapnap had never played laser tag with the other and didn’t have much information on his skills after barely seeing him around the arena. This was their last round out of three too, he’d gotten second when paired with Tubbo, the pairings were random and they were both surprised, for the second round they got to choose teams, which basically confirmed Sapnap, Dream and George’s win for the round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were in the finals, and if he got high enough of a score for this game, overall he would be one of the top winners. He’d love that. Sapnap decided to take the chance he had as soon as possible, barrelling around the corner and lifting his gun, aiming, and firing. The stupid little sound effect played from a speaker on the side of his gun, shortly followed by the sound of Karls chest plate lighting up into red instead of white and the sound of him loosing a life echoed between them. They had infinite lives, but Karl still looked surprised as he turned around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the honk?!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap couldn’t hold back as he burst into laughter, seeing Karl’s eyes shoot up to glare at him, he stuck his tongue out and stepped back, before turning on heel and starting to run away. He was surprised as Karl immediately ran after him, he didn’t have time to say what he wanted to as Karl had noticed him so quickly and he hadn’t been close enough, but this felt better as the thrill of the chase burst throughout his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come catch me nimrod!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap yelled back towards the other man, turning a corner until he recognised the walls were much taller here, they were at the edge of the arena, this could be both an advantage and disadvantage to either of them, if they played their cards right. He craned his neck back again, woah, Karl was faster than expected. Then again, Karl always was an absolute bundle of energy whenever they hung out, giggly and quite hyper, he loved it about him. Hell, he loved everything about him. He couldn’t even hide it if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention forwards and all the air in his lungs left at that exact moment. A corner, a fucking corner, and time was ticking down, surely the round would be over soon. If he could stall Karl long enough he had a chance, turning around quickly before he was backed into the corner, a few paces from where the corner actually was. He lifted his hands up quickly and shoved them behind his own head, letting out a weak laugh before quickly speaking, he had a silver tongue at times, he wouldn’t be as good at convincing as Dream was, but he’d certainly try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- hey Karl, ahah let’s think this through okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap lifted both of his hands up, dropping his plastic gun on the floor, flinching at the sound but it didn’t break. Karl seemed to stop in his tracks, he wasn’t too far, if Sapnap tried to run past him he’d just get shot again, that would be fatal for his score. He offered the other man a nervous grin, he wasn’t good at acting or hiding his nerves, so it was all clear for Karl to see. He stepped back as Karl took a few steps closer, and he didn’t stop until Sapnaps back was against the corner, the gun too far to grab, Karls gun jammed against his chest plate, right on the sensor. What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap could feel his body heat rising to his face, the back of his and tips of his ears, they were so close he could feel Karl’s breath gently hitting his face. Karl was only an inch taller, but the difference was so small he never noticed until they were this close, they might as well be the same height in general though. Sapnap let out a small laugh again, keeping his hands up, about to speak again but he was cut off by Karl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were there before, you just surprised me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>How? His thoughts were cut off by Karl giggling, even when he had him practically pinned against the wall he was still all giggly, it was adorable, Sapnap was just as intimidated as he was completely and utterly simping for the man before him. He decided to just ask how Karl had seen him before he had noticed him, trying to fight away the blush over his cheeks still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headband makes you really stand out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Headband? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh how hadn’t he realised that earlier, of fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was tied under his bangs and around his head, bright white, of course Karl had seen it, whenever he moved the loose ends dragged behind him and made it harder for him to shove himself around corners quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done then- I’ll be completely honest though, backing me into a corner? That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cliche Jacobs! Even for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- shut up! You wanna see cliche I’ll- I’ll show you it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed at Karl’s reply, he really was distracting him, it felt way too easy, they only had a few more minutes before the clock would run out at this point, and Karl was basically under his thumb without even realising it. He tilted his head to the side, letting his smile shift into a smirk as the confidence pooled up, despite being flustered he was sure that Karl’s heart was beating just as fast as his in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on then..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his voice, trying to provoke Karl into doing whatever he was thinking, he had the most basic idea of what could happen here, shuffling from where he stood in a weak attempt to break away from the gun pushed against his chest still, a stupid grin sitting on his face. His grin disappeared as Karl started inching closer, he wasn’t used to confidence from Karl, and was immediately rendered surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, a beat of silence with nothing happening as they were so close to each other, inches away, either could push forwards the tiniest bit and months of longing would be solved. God had Sapnap been longing, talking to Karl whenever he could, being more energetic when the other man was around, hugging whenever he could, stealing platonic kisses on his cheeks and forehead, brushing it off as just ‘Homies being homies;. Of course, cuddling the homies was normal, but Sapnap wanted to be more than a homie to Karl, but he kept it under wraps, not wanting to scare Karl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was sure Karl liked him back in more than a platonic way, if he didn’t, why pull this move? Sapnap took in a quiet inhale, moving his hands down and resting them on Karls waist, the action apparently unlocking more confidence in the man as he finally closed the gap between them, his eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shut his eyes on instinct, his arms coiling further around Karls waist in an attempt to keep him as close as possible. It wasn’t Sapnaps first kiss, neither was it Karls, but they had never kissed each other and it would be a lie if he said it wasn’t the most amazing kiss he’d ever had. Karls lips were soft and moulded around his perfectly, there was no tongue in the kiss, it was desperate in a romantic sense after so long of pining for each other, they didn’t need tongue in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss lasted a minute, gentle movements and soft touched before Karl slowly pulled back, Sapnap assumed it was from lack of air, but was greeted with the stupid sound effect from the plastic gun in Karls hand and at nearly the exact same time the sensor on his chest plate went off, showing that he’d been hit. He gasped quietly, looking from the gun up to Karls face, oh god was Karl smug about what he just did. And barely a few moments later the music playing throughout the arena changed into a woman's voice, explaining that time was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- well, I’ll see you outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl shot Sapnap a grin before giggling, pulling back and basically running away. Sapnap let what just had happened replay in his head, his face slowly turning more and more red until the tips of his ears felt like they were on fire, that was so cute to him, he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yooooo! Sap! Where did you go for the last few minutes of the game? I didn’t see ya anywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s voice was loud throughout the main lobby of the laser tag place as Sapnap pulled himself out of the arena, still processing what had happened. He looked towards Quackity, opening his mouth to reply before Karl cut him off, where the hell did he even come from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He was with me big Q, we were having an epic showdown!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you could put it that way..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap glanced at Karl with a slight smile, watching as Karl practically smirked back at him, trying to disguise it as a regular smile despite failing. At that moment Sapnap knew this would become something absolutely amazing, and slowly walked towards Karl, leaving a very confused Quackity on his way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really short and really bad, I just wanted some Karlnap content, there isn't enough on here and it all seems to be put with DNF, I love DNF but I just need a fic for my boys, even if it is short and used with an overused plot, it's cute ig.</p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry about the quality here, this isn't as good as some of my other works honestly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>